Hablemos de él
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Hablemos de aquel que estuvo tras toda la acción/ Dedicado a Stan Lee (1922-2018)


Hablemos de aquel que estuvo tras toda la acción.

Hablemos de ese miembro del jurado en el caso de Bruce Banner en 1989.

Hablemos de aquel señor que mira a un mutante en la playa en el 2000.

Hablemos del anciano salvado por un niño ciego en el 2003.

Hablemos del anciano al que Tony Stark saludo por la espalda.

Hablemos de ese Larry King que vimos de pasada.

Hablemos del camionero que no pudo mover el martillo.

Hablemos de ese General estadounidense de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Hablemos de ese anciano del parque que dijo _"¿Superhéroes en Nuevo York? Por favor..."._

Hablemos de ese juez del concurso de belleza que se vio en TV.

Hablemos del anciano del hospital psiquiátrico que solo quería que le devolvieran el zapato.

Hablemos del pobre guardia de seguridad que perdió el traje del Capitán América.

Hablemos del xandariano coqueto al que Rocket Raccoon categorizo de "pervertido de primer nivel".

Hablemos del padre de Fred.

Hablemos del veteranos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que tomo licor asgardiano. También hablemos de su _"Excelsior"._

Hablemos del barman de la historia de Luis. _"Sí, es todo un primor"._

Hablemos del DJ que ponía la música en el trabajo de Vanessa.

Hablemos del cartero de FedEx. Aquel que dijo el memorable _"_ _Tony Stank"_ en un momento de crísis.

Hablemos de aquel hombre que abrazo a su verdadera esposa, mirando los mísiles subir por el cielo.

Hablemos del hombre del bus, que ignoró que dos hechiceros chocaron con su ventana y que la realidad se vio trastocada.

Hablemos de aquel que halago el traje de Deadpool.

Hablemos del astronauta perdido, que cuenta su historia a los alienígenas y que lo terminan abandonando.

Hablemos del viejo que entre alaridos de sus vecinos y el pitido de un automóvil no robado, amenazó al pobre e ingenuo Hombre Araña.

Hablemos del _"buen señor"_ que cortó el mítico cabello largo del Dios del Trueno.

Hablemos del viejo que iba a "cuidar" la piezas del Rey T'challa.

Hablemos del conductor del bus escolar, que se sorprende de que esos niños nunca hubieran visto una nave espacial.

Hablemos de aquel mural que se vio de reojo mientras Domino bajaba en paracaídas.

Hablemos del anciano al que, por accidente, le encogieron el auto.

Hablemos de ese amigable viejo que animó a Eddie Brock mientras paseaba a su perro.

Hablemos del creador del amigable vecino, mostrando que los jóvenes podemos ser más que compañeros; podemos ser nosotros los héroes.

Hablemos de quién creo al científico con problemas de ira. Del doctor que se transformaba en un Dios del Trueno. Del millonario genio que usaba una armadura de hierro. De la Primera familia. Del hombre sin miedo. De los portadores del Gen X. Del hechicero protector del Multiverso. Del grupo que se unió para vencer al un Dios travieso; " _Que surgió de una idea, de buscar y reunir a un grupo de personas excepcionales, y tratar de convertirlos en algo más. Para que al necesitarlos, libráran las batallas que otros no podrían ganar"._

Hablemos del guionista de veinte años que quería estar a la altura de Arthur Conan Doyle, Robert Louis Stevenson o Edgar Rice Burroughs.

Hablemos del hombre eternamente enamorado de Joan Clayton Boocock Lee, compartiendo setenta años de matrimonio.

Hablemos de uno de los más grandes íconos de los cómics que haya existido, junto con sus otros compañeros de Marvel.

Hablemos de Stanley Martin Lieber, mejor conocido como _"Stan Lee"._

Hablemos de él y todo lo que hizo habrá valido la pena.

" **Stan Lee"**  
 ** _Excelsior_**

 **(28/12/1922 - 12/11/2018)**

 **"** ** _Yo solía sentirme avergonzado porque, mientras yo era escritor de comics, otras personas estaban construyendo puentes o ejerciendo carreras médicas. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que el entretenimiento es una de las cosas más importantes de la vida. Sin ella nos hundiríamos. Ahora siento que si eres capaz de entretener a la gente, es que estás haciendo algo bueno"._**

* * *

 **¿Esta demás decir que lloré apenas supé que era verdad?**

 **No sé, siendo sincera, me imaginaba a mí con treinta años y él con sus cameos. Pero...la vida no discrimina y suceden las cosas que uno no quiere. Él era la persona que esperaba ver más en todas las peliculas, pues parecía decir lo necesario o hacer algo...él me parecia genial. La mayoría de las personas a su edad no se acostumbran a las nuevas generaciones, pero parecía que él lograba que estas se sintieran cómodas con su persona y viceversa. Era grande.** _ **Excelsior.**_

 **Ahora...las películas a las que aludo:**

 **-** _ **"Los juicios de Hulk"**_ **(1989)**

 **-** _ **"X-men"**_ **(2000)**

 **-** ** _"Daredevil"_** **(2003)**

 **-** _ **"Iron Man"**_ **(2008)**

 **-** _ **"Iron Man 2"**_ **(2010)**

 **-** _ **"Thor"**_ **(2011)**

 **-** _ **"Capitán América: El primer vengador"**_ **(2011)**

 **-** ** _"Los Vengadores"_** **(2012)**

 **-** _ **"Iron Man 3"**_ **(2013)**

 **-** _ **"Thor: Un mundo oscuro"**_ **(2014)**

 **-** _ **"Capitán América: El soldado del Invierno"**_ **(2014)**

 **-** _ **"Guardianes de la Galaxia"**_ **(2014)**

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Grandes Héroes"_** **(2014)**

 **-** ** _"Avengers: Era de Ultrón"_** **(2015)**

 **-** ** _"Ant-man"_** **(2015)**

 **-** _ **"Deadpool"**_ **(2016)**

 **-** ** _"Capitán América: Civil War"_** **(2016)**

 **-** _ **"X-men: Apocalipsis"**_ **(2016)**

 **-** ** _"Doctor Strange"_** **(2016)**

 **-** _ **"Deadpool 2: Teaser"**_

 _ **-"Guardianes de la Galaxia. Vol. 2"**_ **(2017)**

 **-** _ **"Spiderman: Bienvenido a casa"**_ **(2017)**

 **-** ** _"Thor Ragnarok"_** **(2017)**

 **-** _ **"Pantera Negra"**_ **(2018)**

 **-** ** _"Avengers: Infinity War"_** **(2018)**

 **-** _ **"Deadpool 2"**_ **(2018)**

 **-** ** _"Ant-man y la Avispa"_** **(2018)**

 **-** _ **"Venom"**_ **(2018)**

 **Gracias Stan Lee por crear a los personajes que adoro con el corazón. Gracias por ser parte de este universo y volverte inmortal para tus fans y para la historia de los cómics. Si puedo decir algo, es que si tu deseo era estar a la altura de tus ídolos, pues terminaste por crear tu propio nivel y espero poder hacer lo mismo que tú; hacer lo que amo y disfrutar de ello hasta mi último día.** ** _Gracias._**


End file.
